Finding Herself Sequel
by ChristySiu
Summary: Finding Herself Sequel: Bella has finally found a happy home with the Cullens, but then her mother comes backs, and wants her to live with her,her step-father&her newly required step-sister Cayla. But Bella doesn't want to leave her life with the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

Found the missing part of me

Summary: *SEQUEL TO FINDING HERSELF* It's been 6 months since Charlie died, 6 months since she was adopted by the Cullen's, 6 months since she's been Edward's girlfriend. What happens when she comes home from school one day and finds the one person she thought she would never see again?

**Yes I know adoption isn't like this, but please for the sake of this story, just ignore it. Don't like it? Get over yourself and DON'T READ IT! (sorry I'm in a bad mood, you want to know why? Look on the tester of Jane's New BFF that will be on around the same time as this.)****Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight……**

Chapter 1

BPOV

"BELL-A!" a energetic voice called out. I opened my eyes to see my energetic pixie like sister jumping up and down next to my bed. "Go away, Alice." I grumbled. She pouted for a moment and coming back with Rosalie in tow.

She was soaked from head to toe. She stood shivering in a pair of light pink silk boxers with a matching pink tank that said, "I'm a diva." I laughed mentally, that was so Rose. She had a disgruntled expression on her face and her blonde hair which was done in a high ponytail, and had little strands sticking to her face.

"What happened to _you_?" I asked incredulous.

"Stupid, fairy princess poured water on me when I wouldn't wake up." She glared at Alice.

"HEY!" Alice protested. Rose gave her a steely glare before stomping away. I heard the shower in her room running before I turned to Alice.

She looked at me expectantly. "See, that's what happens when you don't wake up." Her voice was sweet at the beginning before turning into a dangerous sickly voice. I shuddered before quickly discarding my covers.

"What do you want Alice?! I want to _sleep!" _I whined.

"SHOPPING! She shouted.

**Tell me if I should continue or not**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm aware that I haven't written this in ages, but then I didn't feel like writing my two main FFs, and I didn't feel like writing my novels, and I just spent about 4 hours studying for exams so I decided to write the sequel to Finding Herself :D**

**Really hope you haven't given up on this(:**

**Love you all xox**

_Previously on Finding Herself Sequel: "SHOPPING! She shouted._

BPOV

"Alice! I do NOT want to go shopping!" I shouted at her and then threw the covers over my head again. I heard her storm out of the room and smiled satisfied. What I didn't expect was her storming back in and tipping a bucket of ice cold water all over me.

"Ah!" I threw the covers off and literally jumped out of bed. "ALICE!" I shouted, shivering in my now soaked singlet and boy shorts.

"Oh, she did it to you too?" Rose came back into my room, freshly dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a loose white singlet with an angel on it and a pair of red kitten heels.

"Yes." I spat out, glaring at Alice.

"I'll change your sheets while you get changed and have a shower." She chirped and danced out of the room.

"I'll find an outfit for you." Rose said half-laughing, half-smiling.

"Thanks Rose." I gave her a quick smile before disappearing into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water, and after taking off all my clothes, I stepped in and let the hot water run over my muscles.

I thought about how much my life had changed since the Cullen's had adopted me. I now had a family who loved me. I felt a smile on face as I got out and wrapped a soft, fluffy, white towel around me. I grabbed the clothes and tossed them in the hamper by the door before going outside where I saw Alice and Rose going through my closet filled with clothes that they had brought for me.

A pair of black skinny jeans was already thrown onto my bed, which the covers had been changed and they were no longer wet.

"Oh hey Bells. We're just finding you a top and shoes to go with those jeans." Alice commented without turning around. Then Rose pulled out a light green loose singlet that just covered my butt and reached in for a soft caramel coloured cropped bomber jacket. She held it out at arm's length and Alice nodded her approval.

Rose tossed it on the bed before Alice found a pair of black leather Converse and she set them neatly by the foot of the bed.

"Perfect." She smiled and she high-fived Rose.

"Kay, get changed and I'll meet you down in the living room in five." Alice skipped out of the room, humming happily while Rose just walked out, shaking her head slowly and closed the door behind her.

I laughed out loud and quickly put on the outfit that Alice and Rose had put together for me. I looked into the full length mirror that hung on the walk-in-wardrobe's door and smiled. As usual, the outfit looked amazing. I grabbed my new iPhone that Alice had insisted on getting me and my keys before rushing downstairs were they were already waiting.

Alice was spinning her keys around her finger impatiently while Rose was in the kitchen with the boys and Esme.

"Hey sweetie." Esme smiled at me as I walked down the stairs.

"Hi Esme." I returned her smile and Emmett and Jasper gave one of those guys-head-nodding things. Edward offered me smile and I smiled back shyly.

"Come _on _Bella!" Alice rushed forward and grabbed my arm as well as Rose's and dragged us out the door.

"Bye Esme! Jazz! Em! Eddie!" she sang and basically chucked us in her yellow Porsche. As she closed the door I heard Edward's voice.

"DON'T CALL ME EDDIE!" Rose gave a snicker as she slammed the door shut.

"Don't slam the door Rose! How would you like it if I did it to your precious car!" Alice squealed and Rose just rolled her eyes. the whole ride consisted of their endless bickering which continued when we got out of the car and into the mall.

"Guys! Just chill!" I finally shouted at them and the both turned to stare at me before breaking into laughter.

"Come on Bells, let's go." They each looped a arm through mine and dragged me into the nearest store which happened to be Juicy Couture. We ended up with six bags all together, three of them Alice's, two of them Rose's and one them mine.

It was when we got out of about the 10th store we went to which was; Abercrombie and Fitch when I saw them. My mum Renee and step-father Phil. I swear it was them, but how could it? They lived in Jacksonville, and this was Forks. And they also had a teenage girl with them. As far as I knew, my mum didn't have any kids with Phil yet, but then again what would I know? As soon as she moved in with Phil, she ignored me and didn't even call or email **(A/N I know that this didn't really happen, but for the story to work, Renee and Charlie spilt up and Charlie blamed Bella so thats why he abused her and Renee didn't really care about Bella once she moved to Jacksonville with Phil) **

"Um, how about we go to that American Eagle store?" I said hurrdily as I spotted the nearest store by who I thought was Renee and Phil. If we were in front of them, they might just recognize me if it really was my mum and step-father.

"Aw! We've taught you well Bells!" Alice beamed and hugged me before grabbing my arm and dragged me to the American Eagle store.

"Really Ali, you would have thought you'd think that someone had locked you in a room for a year and you'd just been let out at the rate you're going." Rose rolled her eyes as she walked behind us, her long blonde hair swinging rhythmically.

Alice's face turned murderous and she let go of my arm and started hitting Rose over the head with her purse.

"Ow! What the hell Alice?" Rose shrieked as she looked up and tried to shield her face with her arms.

"I'm not going to stop until you apologise." Alice said simply and we attracked looks from everyone walking past us, including 'Renee' and 'Phil'. I snuck a glance at them and was shocked to realize it was them. There was no mistaking my mother's blue eyes that was always filled with happiness and laughter.

"Bella! Help me here!" Rose shrieked as Alice continued her attack. At the word 'Bella' the three people turned around and Renee's face turned to one of shock. I quickly turned away.

"All you have to do is apologise, you know that right." Alice smiled innocently.

"Just apologise Rose. You know she's not going to stop." I rolled my eyes at Alice.

"Fine! Fine! I'm sorry!" Rose shouted and Alice stopped hitting her and looped her arm thorough my elbow again and Rose did the same on the other side, muttering something about not angering the 'demon pixie' again.

I snorted with laughter as they dragged me into the American Eagle store. But when we past Renee, Phil and the mysterious girl; Renee stepped up and stopped us.

"Um, is your name Isabella Marie Swan by any chance?" she asked cautiously.

**Cliffy(;**

**Review please(:**

**Christy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, its me again(: hope you enjoyed the last chapter(: thanks for the reviews(:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages! But I've been studying for exams which were a couple of weeks ago, and now its holidays so hopefully I'll update heaps more! **

**OKAY. Ignore all that. I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating sooner! You know from above exams and all that, then the few weeks left of school and beginning of hols and stuff I was editing my personal stories and didn't have time then I went up to Tutukaka for 10 days for summer. But now here it is! Once again, so sorry! **

_Previously: "Um, is your name Isabella Marie Swan by any chance?" she asked cautiously. _

BPOV

"Uh..." I trailed off.

"No, her name is Isabella Marie _Cullen." _Alice said a tad too harsh, most likely put off by the stories I

had told her about her abandoning me when I was three.

"Alice!" Rose hissed as Renee looked down at the floor and started to turn away.

"My name _was _Isabella Marie Swan." I looked at her, and saw the girl seizing me up.

"I think... you're my daughter."

"I know, and I am." My tone became as harsh as Alice's was." But Renee's face beamed and she effulged me in a tight hug.

"Oh Isabella! I missed you so much! You never called or emailed! How's Charlie?" her face beamed,

no doubt thinking of the sweet and caring man that she had met and left.

"Phones work two ways you know." I said icily and her face lost some of the happiness.

"What's wrong Isabella? I thought you'd be happy to see me! I came here to visit you and Charlie!"

"For your information, her name is _Bella _and Charlie abused her and he's _dead _and our mom and

dad adopted her." Rosalie was now the one speaking in an icy tone and she stepped forward a little.

Renee looked shocked and she stepped back a little.

"Uh, buh bye." Rose shot Renee a glare and dragged me off with Alice following, and Renee, Phil and

the girl standing shocked where we left them.

"Bells? You would never leave us would you? If your mom wanted to take you back, and the choice

was up to you, you wouldn't leave?" Alice stared at me, a sad smile on her face.

"Of course not Ali! _she _left _me _which means she didn't want me, and I love you guys." I gave her a

quick hug and her face immediately brightened.

"Aw, we love you too Bells." She grabbed me another tight hug, almost choking me as her hands

tightened around me.

"Ali?" I managed to choke out.

"Yea?"

"You're kinda choking me here." I coughed and she immediately let me go.

"Ohmygod! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" she gabbled away at such a high speed, I barely heard what

she said.

"I'm sure she's fine Alice. After all, with all the hugging you do, we're still alive." Rose rolled her eyes

and grabbed both of our wrists and dragged us out of the mall and into the car park.

"I wasn't done shopping!" Alice whined.

"Too bad." Rose got behind the wheel and started driving out of the car park. Soon we reached the

long, winding drive to our house. Rose pulled into the 6-car garage and we entered through the side

door. As soon as we got inside, we heard faint shouts and the entire hallway was trashed; dirt was

smeared all over the carpet, the furniture in the living room was upturned and it looked like there

was some kind of paint on the walls.

"Emmett!" Rose yelled at the same time as Alice yelled out Jasper's name. They came barrelling

down the stairs, well actually, Emmett came barrelling down the stairs while Jasper just walked

behind him with a smirk on his face.

"Hi Rosie!" he came down and leaned in for a kiss, but at the last moment, she ducked and he fell forward.

"What?" he got up and opened his eyes.

"What did you do to the house? Esme is going to kill you!" Alice sang with a laugh on her face. Just as she spoke, the door that we had just come through opened and in came Esme and Carlisle.

When Esme came in, and say the state of the house, her face morphed into a look of shock.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?" Her normally quiet and caring was loud and had a warning.

"It wasn't us." Rose quickly put her hands up and grabbed Alice and I before disappearing into the

kitchen which thankfully hadn't been trashed. Rose grabbed me and Alice and dragged us upstairs.

"Well, considering this isn't our problem and we didn't make this mess, we'll be getting going. Bye Esme, Carlisle!" Rose shot over her shoulder as she pulled us upstairs and into her room.

"So, who wants to tell me what's going on here?" Esme's angry voice drifted upstairs.

"We were just playing around." Emmett said guiltily.

"Okay, well, you will be cleaning _all _of this up. Understood?" Esme started to walk up the stairs, her heels click-clacking on the polished wooden stairs.

"Wait. Hang on a minute. Where's Edward?" Carlisle stopped in his tracks.

"Uh, he's uh, um, I don't know! Bye! We're going to go clean!" Emmett shouted out and we heard him run into the laundry, and bottles clattering on the shelves.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen. Where is your brother?" Esme's voice rose an octave as Alice and I snuck to the top of the stairs while Rose started changing into something more comfortable.

Emmett had come back out of the laundry, a guilty look on his face with his head hung.

"Okay, Jasper and I-" Emmett was stopped short by Jasper giving an obvious cough and glaring at him. "Fine! _I _locked him in his wardrobe with his hands and ankles tied and his mouth gagged because he was beating me at our erm, game." He rushed out.

"Jasper, please go untie your brother, Emmett start cleaning up and once you've untied Edward, you both have to help Emmett clean up. " Esme called over her shoulder as she went into her office next to the living room. Carlisle just shook his head as he marched Emmett upstairs and into Edward's room.

"Hey, you two wanna go tanning outside?" Rose poked her head around the door where Alice and I were crouching.

"Yea, sure. Why not?" Alice shrugged as she got up and skipped off into her room. I gazed after her with raised eyebrows before shaking my head and getting up, walking to my room, opposite Alice's. I walked over to my newly acquired walk-in-wardrobe the Alice and Esme had picked out. They had actually designed my whole room and the day after I was out of hospital and moved in with them, Alice and Rosalie took me shopping and filled up almost the entire closet.

I grabbed the closest swimwear that I could find which turned out to be a simple, elegant white one-piece. I stared at it for a moment before shrugging and quickly stripped and put it on. I grabbed the sunglasses lying on my dresser and hurried out to the deck where Alice and Rose were already lying on the smooth wood, sunglasses propped over their eyes with their bikinis on.

I hadn't lain down for more than a while when there was a knock on the door. I heard the door being opened and Esme voice greeting who ever was there.

"Hi, im looking for Isabella Cullen?" my eyes shot open at the voice and I sprinted inside and into the hall with Alice and Rose on my heels.

"Mom."

**Like it? No? Too short? **

**I am so so so so so sorry for not updating in god knows how long! I know I ahte it when people don't update yet I do it! So sorry! Hope you still read my stories! **

**Aha toodles now!**

**Christy xo **


End file.
